Triangle
by herp-di-derp
Summary: Valkyrie Cain is torn. Two men adore her. Or so she thought. What if one of them was only using her? Just to hurt her and wreck her very core? M for a reason. Slight humor I guess. Enjoy and please R&R!
1. Beginning Of The End

_A/N: Another new story... I'll finish the others as soon as I can I promise!_

_But for now I feel really inspired to write this one!_

_And sorry I haven't updated people! :( I'm sick and I got my navel pierced and it's soooo sore... Kinda wasn't worth it haha._

_Valkyrie's around nineteen._

_But hope you all enjoy this one! :)_

* * *

**Chapter one: Beginning Of The End.**

_General POV._

Valkyrie sat staring out the window of her uncles study. She hadn't left the room for hours, every now and again she would hear somebody creeping up to the door to see if they could hear her or get her to talk to them. She didn't reply to anything they said and they soon gave up. They were trying to figure out what was going on in her head, but truth be told, she didn't know herself and so here she was, gazing over the trees that surrounded Gordons estate, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't help it. She kept going over the scene in her head, trying desperately to make herself believe it wasn't real and that she could go back in time and stop it. She could still hear their terrified screams of pain and horror.

And it had been her fault.

*

_Desmond and Melissa Edgley always knew there was something going on with their daughter. They knew because of the constant blank looks late at night when they would talk to her about events of the day, when Beryl had shown them a picture of Stephanie with a man in layers, like a disguise, and with the woman who had claimed to be a local nutters doctor. But most of all, they felt the energy around her sometimes. It was dark, and it pulsed around her. They knew it had something to do with the black ring that she had supposedly bought in a Gothic shop in Temple Bar. _

_But the day when they confronted her, she had denied it all. She had told them that there was nothing going on and then she had given them what they thought was a reassuring smile, but looking back, it was one of panic and guilt. They didn't have the slightest idea what to do. Instead, they chose to disregard it and hope that she came out of it, but it got worse. They saw the dark energy getting worse. _

"_Desmond!" Melissa yelled, "She's gone out to shop, come on! The ring is upstairs!"_

_Desmond and Melissa approached the ring and stared at it. They half expected it to pulse and writhe when they picked it up, but it didn't. So Desmond picked up his saw and told Melissa to hold it. _

_* _

_Valkyrie came through the front door and put the groceries on the table._

"_I'm ba-"_

_But she was cut short by agonising screams from upstairs. Valkyrie scrambled up the stairs and kicked her door open. _

_Her black ring was cut in half, and there was a black darkness swirling around her parents. Their bodies were shaking and they looked terrified. The blackness was killing them. The force was too powerful for their bodies to handle. Valkyrie was horrified. She ran to the ring and looked at it. Broken. She had run into the middle of the swirling blackness, just as she stood up, the dark magic started to fill her, but her parents were lying on the floor. Nothing more than empty shells. The last of the magic went into her and she fell to her knees, her eyes closed. She felt sick and felt bile rise in her throat. She ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet, sinking down the wall, she sat there. _

_Her phone started to buzz in her pocket and she took it out, her chest heaving, and looked at the caller I.D. It was Skulduggery. She flipped it open._

"_Hello?" She croaked._

_Pause._

"_Valkyrie? What's wrong? Are you OK?" Skulduggery said slowly._

_That was when Valkyrie started to cry hard. She heard the Bentley accelerating in the background._

"_I'm at parents.. House..." She sobbed._

"_I'm coming." Skulduggery said softly and the line went dead._

_Several minutes later, she heard the front door fly off it's hinges and running steps coming up the stairs. Skulduggery appeared in the doorway and she looked up. Normally, she would put on a brave face if she was upset or hurt and crack a joke, but under these circumstances, she didn't care. Her head fell into her hands and she felt bony hands lifting her to her feet._

"_Shh," Skulduggery murmured, hugging her to him, her head resting on his chest, "What happened?_

_Valkyrie tried to talk but all that came out were sobs. His velvet voice was so comforting, as was his embrace...._

_*_

After another few hours of lying on the study floor, staring at the roof with a tear streamed face, Valkyrie got up and walked to the door. She wiped her face and took a deep breath. She opened the door and made her way down the stairs. She heard low voices talking in the living room and she entered, biting her lip as the whispering stopped. Skulduggery was the first to speak.

"How are you feeling?" He said softly.

Valkyrie dragged her feet over to couch and sat beside Skulduggery, cuddling into his side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Okay I guess... I've come to terms with it, but it's still there in my mind..." She whispered.

Skulduggery nodded and rubbed her shoulder.

* * *

_A/N: First chapter yay!_

_Hope you enjoyed that :)_

_There will be another update later cause I know what it's gonna be :)_

_Thanks for reading! :D_

_Please review and let me know what you all think :)_

_x_


	2. Unexpected

_A/N: Yay people like it :)_

_Thank you to the people for their reviews and adding my story to faves, fave author etc. :)_

_Second chapter yay!_

_Enjoooy (:_

* * *

**Chapter two: Unexpected.**

Billy-Ray Sanguine sat on the decking of West Palm Beach in Florida, drinking coffee. He was leaning against the banister looking out over the blue ocean, watching many families, couples and friends laughing and playing on the beach.

He was content. Yet he couldn't stop thinking about that certain woman. She had cut him, hurt him, almost killed him many times and nearly stripped him of his powers. But he couldn't help feeling that attraction to her. He wasn't used to this, he had had affairs with women before, but they were just one offs. This was something stronger. He licked his lips and adjusted his glasses, making sure he was covered.

He drank the last of his coffee and threw the cup in the bin, leaving the money on the counter and got into his car. Billy-Ray had no idea where he was going, he was just driving aimlessly.

About two hours later, he was buying a one way plane ticket to Ireland.

* * *

_A/N: You can probably tell who the girl is by now :P_

_But for those who didn't, you're gonna have to wait :P_

_Sorry it's so short, but the next chapter is gonna be longer :P_

_Hope you enjoyed that! :)_

_Please review and let me know what you think :)_

_x_


	3. Confession

_A/N: Is it just me or has Skulduggery Fanfic been deserted? :P_

_Get yo asses back on! :P :L_

_aaanyway, enjoy! :)_

_Also, this is a good few weeks after the first chapter._

_And it won't be depressing :P _

* * *

**Chapter three: **

Skulduggery noticed Valkyrie's mood improvment. He was so relieved, for a while he didn't think she'd ever be happy again. She never smiled or laughed and he was noticing her getting scarily thin. But she was eating again, when he cracked one of his jokes that were so bad they were funny, her lips tilted into that sweet little smile he loved so much. She was laughing with Tanith and spending the night in Tanith's hotel, watching movies and whatever else they got up to. This was what gave Skulduggery hope, she was finished grieving and she was moving on.

They were browsing in China's library, he was reading in an armchair and she was looking through the shelves, every so often she would sigh loudly and pause. He could tell her mind wasn't on the books that her fingers were tracing over.

"Something wrong?" He asked, marking the book page and getting up.

"Mmm?" Valkyrie replied, deep in thought.

Skulduggery laughed and Valkyrie turned around.

"Sorry," Valkyrie smiled, "Was just thinking."

"About?" Skulduggery asked, leaning against the bookshelf beside her.

What he wasn't expecting was for her to blush and look away.

"Just stuff.." She said, still not looking at him.

"Valkyrie, I know somethings up, just tell me." Skulduggery said, laughing slightly.

"I love you." Valkyrie said, bluntly.

Silence.

Skulduggery started to laugh hard.

"Why are you laughing?" Valkyrie asked incredulously.

Skulduggery stopped abruptly.

"Oh. You're _not_ joking then."

"Why would I joke about that?"

"Well _I _thought it was funny."

"Well I wasn't joking."

"Yes I realise that now."

Pause.

"So..." Valkyrie said, feeling incredibly awkward.

"Indeed." Skulduggery reply, crossing his arms.

"Indeed what?"

"I don't know. I just felt like saying indeed."

"Right.." Valkyrie replied slowly.

"So I better be going then!" Skulduggery said, making a quick exit to the door.

"Skulduggery!!!" She shouted after him.

Valkyrie just stared after him.

"Unbelievable..." She muttered.

"Pardon me but that was just _hilarious." _

Valkyrie whirled around and saw Billy-Ray Sanguine standing there.

* * *

_A/N: Damnit I'm being made get off my laptop..._

_But I'll continue next chapter I just really wanted to upload another chapter! :)_

_There'll be more Sanguine in the next don't worry!_

_Thank you by the way Nerdy Skeleton! :D _

_I'm gonna be updating alot more lately :)_

_Hope you enjoyed that and please review and let me know what you thought and if I can improve and shizz in any way (:_

_x_


	4. That Kiss

_A/N: Thanks everyone for your nice reviews! :) Glad you all like it! :D_

_By the way, my story, _**Like Old Times**_, I haven't updated it in ages because I've had a loss of inspiration... But if people let me know if they want me to continue it I will :) Just for you all haha :P Just let me know :)_

_I've been working on an update for it but I don't know whether to upload it... I dunno whether people still read it :S Let me know anyway :)_

_Hope you enjoy this anyway! :)_

* * *

**Chapter four: That kiss.**

"Pardon me but that was just _hilarious."_

Valkyrie whirled and saw Billy-Ray Sanguine leaning against the bookshelf behind her. She glared at him.

"Why are you back? I told you five years ago to stay out of Ireland." She said warily.

"Yeaah I decided to ignore that, see I ain't here to kill ya." He replied, suddenly serious.

"Then why are you here?" Valkyrie asked, narrowing her eyes.

For as long as Valkyrie had known him, she had never seen Billy-Ray Sanguine look embaressed.

And now that she thought about it, he would usually have tried to kill her by now. What was going on?

Sanguine coughed and looked away. He was confusing her more than he knew.

"I'm here... For you..."

Valkyrie stared.

"As in... 'I'm here to stab you' for you, yeah?" She said slowly.

"Sadly, 'fraid not." Sanguine replied, scratching his head.

Valkyrie didn't know whether to laugh or take him seriously.

".....Is this just some plot to get my defences down and then you stab me?"

"Nope..."

Valkyrie couldn't understand this. He had hated her for years, tried to kill her etcetra and now he was here 'for her'.

But before she could ask any more questions or even comprehend what was going on, he was kissing her and she was being pressed up against one of the many bookshelves.

But she was kissing him back, their lips moving in sequence with eachother. His lips felt nice against hers, they were soft and gentle.

Her arms were around his neck and she was pulling him closer, her hand in his hair as their tongues met. He moaned slightly.

Then her mind caught up to her body and she stopped, bringing her hands down to his chest and pushing him back.

Sanguine grinned at her.

"You were kissing me back."

Valkyrie scowled and shoved him back.

She moved by him and walked down the aisle, expecting him to follow but when she peeked back he was gone.

She walked on and out of the library, extremely confused.

When she got to the bottom of the tenement stairs, Tanith was standing beside her motorbike, grinning at her.

Valkyrie walked fast over to her.

"You look a bit shaken?" Tanith said brightly, handing her a helmet.

"I told Skulduggery that I loved him." Valkyrie said.

"What?! What did he say?"

"...He laughed, thinking I was joking, and then ran away."

"Are you serious?"

Tanith's phone rang and she checked the caller i.d.

"Skulduggery." She said, making a face and answering the phone.

"Yeah Val's with me right now- Yeah I'll bring her to the estate- I'll see you then."

Tanith hung up and looked at Valkyrie.

"He wants to talk to you." She said, winking at her.

"Ah god... This isn't going to be good." Valkyrie replied, putting her hand to her forehead.

"There's only one way to find out!"

Valkyrie didn't know why she wasn't telling Tanith was had happened with Billy-Ray... But she had a feeling in stomach. And that specific feeling was telling her not to say anything to anyone about what had happened in China's library.

Valkyrie mind froze. China.

She could have seen them, that could be what Skulduggery wants to talk to her about.

But would China tell Skulduggery...? Surely she wouldn't have rang that quickly after...

When they got to Gordons estate, Valkyrie's stomach felt like it was flipping around in her stomach.

Tanith dropped her off, she'd given her a look of encouragement.

Valkyrie walked slowly up the steps and opened the front door.

"Skulduggery?" She called, making herself drag her feet through the hallway.

"In here." He called back from the kitchen.

Valkyrie took a deep breath and walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah I'm gonna start working on the next chapter now :)_

_I'll try and get it up really soon:)_

_But I'm trying to update about three different stories at once and it's proving to a bit difficult haha, but I'll try my best :)_

_Also I'm thinking about putting a bit of M rated stuff into this, between Valkyrie and Sanguine.. Let me know what you think about that also :)_

_Thanks for reading and please leave me a review to let me know what you all thought :)_

_Violet Rayne._

_X_

_P.s, yeah my name used to be NightVampyre but Violet Rayne is my new name :D_

_Just in case anyone was confused there. :P_


	5. On The Way To Being Broken

_A/N: Okayy you're all warned! :P There's gonna be heavy M rated Valguine in this chapter, it may be a long chapter. But seriously, it's gonna get pretty heated so don't say I didn't warn ya :L And it won't be just proper sex :P They'll be doing other stuff..._

_Now! You're warned:L So you're not allowed kill me:L But it has a BIG part in the story I swear :)_

_Read the new description and you might get it :P_

_Anyway :P I'll put a thingy before the sex scene in case you don't wanna read it :P :L_

_Enjoy anyways!_

* * *

**Chapter five: **

_General POV._

Valkyrie rounded the corner and caught sight of Skulduggery sitting at the table.

He was fidgeting with his coat and looked uncomfortable.

"Hi..." Valkyrie said, biting her lip at the awkward silence.

Skulduggery got up and leaned against the counter, obviously not knowing what to say.

"Look Valkyrie..."

"No wait, I should have said anything. It's not fair to you because you don't feel the same. Just forget I ever-"

But before Valkyrie could finish, Skulduggery started towards her and pulled her into his arms.

She did a very good impression of a startled fish.

Skulduggery pulled back and looked at her.

"I love you too." He said softly, caressing her cheek with his hand.

Valkyries heart soared as she realised what he had just said.

Then teeth and lips met and a wave of guilt hit her.

Less than an hour ago, she was making out with Billy-Ray with his body pressed up against hers in a suggestive way, and now she was kissing Skulduggery.

She mentally hit herself. Why was she attracted to Billy-Ray all of a sudden?

It didn't make any sense. It was like she had gone back on every she had told anyone.

She felt incredibly guilty.

But this was what she wanted wasn't it...? Skulduggery. When she was sixteen, the crush began, but as she got older it had developed and become something more, not just a teenage crush.

Skulduggery broke the kiss and held her in his arms.

Valkyrie felt like she was going to cry, how had she let this happen?

She wanted Billy-Ray, but she loved Skulduggery.

"I have to go, but I'll be back soon, okay?" Skulduggery said, hugging her one last time before he walked out the front door.

Valkyrie was trying to keep herself from crying.

Valkyrie looked up and noticed that she was not alone, Billy-Ray was standing there looking at her.

"You look abit distressed there, the skeleton annoyin' you or somethin'?" He said, leaning against the counter that she was sitting on.

Valkyrie scowled at him and hopped down from the counter.

"Why do you suddenly think you can appear in my house without even knocking?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"I did knock, no answer, an' I appeared in your house simply 'cause I can." He replied, flashing her a cocky grin.

Valkyrie scowl intensified.

"Well you're not allowed to just appear in my house. Ever."

"Now, I'm sure you don' actually believe that do ya? 'Cause if ya did, you wouldn' have been kissin' me so passionately in that library now would ya?" He replied.

**_A/N: Right! M stuff starts now! If you wanna read it, proceed, if you don't... er. Don't. :L But it's gonna be ... Heavy. So yeno. You're warned._**

Just as Valkyrie was about to reply, Billy-Ray moved and put both of his arms on either side of her on the counter, keeping her there.

His face was inches from hers and her heart started to thump unevenly in her chest.

She was fighting every instinct to move that tiny bit into him to making their lips meet.

His body was grazing off hers ever so slightly, making her legs feel woozy.

Billy-Ray's hands moved along the counter and gripped Valkyrie's hips, pulling her to him as he kissed her.

He was angling both of their hips into each other, making Valkyrie breathe heavily.

She let out a low moan and felt Billy-Ray smile slightly around her lips.

No matter how much she wanted to stop, Valkyrie knew she wouldn't.

She wound her arms around his neck pulled him even closer.

His hand drifted around her thigh and then moved over, running down along the zip on her pants and going under.

He started to rub his finger roughly between her legs and smiled in satisfaction as she bit her lip and dug her fingers into his shoulders.

His hand moved up and in a quick movement unbuttoned her pants and zipped them down, his hand slipped inside and into her underwear.

He started to rub a finger inside her and she let out a strangled moan and he got faster, making her hips start to move slightly with his hand.

Her head was tipped back slightly and her eyes were closed with the pleasure.

He started to kiss her down her neck and then he grazed his teeth over.

She moaned loudly in a gasp when he slipped in another finger, clutching at his broad shoulders.

Valkyrie moved her hands down his chest shakily and started to unbutton his pants, pushing them down when she got the zip down.

She noticed the hard lump in his boxers and she started to rub her hand along it.

But he was done with playing, he slipped down her pants with her underwear and then his own.

He kissed her down her neck, letting his tongue flick out and he bit her softly but erotically on the neck.

He lifted her and pushed her up against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist as he slipped himself inside her.

She gasped and he kissed her chest, his mouth moving around her breasts.

His thrusts got harder and he pushed his length in further every time, he started to moan slightly.

"Uhh... Faster.." Valkyrie managed to gasp breathlessly, her eyes rolling back in her head.

He grinned and started to thrust faster, his hands moving all around her body.

"Oh.. oh.." She gasped, feeling like she was about to explode.

Then Valkyrie felt an extreme pleasure and she moaned even harder, her mouth finding his and they kissed passionately before Billy-Ray lowered her down and she leaned against the wall.

And that was when it started. Where he began to crumble down her defences and break her.

Yes Billy-Ray had feelings for Valkyrie, but he didn't like it. Not one bit.

Mostly because of who she was involved with. But if he could loosen the skeletons grip on her and get her away from the whole sanctuary scene, then maybe he'd consider it.

But for now, his main objective was breaking her.

* * *

_A/N: Yes. There's a twist and Sanguine hasn't turned to the bright side, he's still on the dark side. :L_

_But I warned ya! :L It was heavy, but it's really part of the story I swear! The whole breaking thing and stuff._

_The next chapters gonna be really long I think..._

_Cause it's gonna have a lot of ass whooping in it, If ya know what I mean :L Involving Skulduggery :P_

_Thanks for reading anyways!_

_Please review and let me know what you thought pleaseeeeeee.. :)_

_Violet Rayne._

_x_


	6. Coffee Date

_A/N: Haven't updated in a while, sooooooorry!_

_New update :)_

_Enjoy!_

_Btw. I just wanna say. I get the bus from the Depot in Drogheda EVERY MORNING. People who've read Mortal Coil will get it ;)_

**Chapter six**

China Sorrows was a remarkable woman. She'd been told this through the years, over and over again.

But what they never said was, you're a _brilliant_ woman.

She knew what that was meant to mean. She was cold and empty to the core. She understood this, she had done things she's ashamed of. She was willing to accept this.

And she was about to enter into another one of

China entered a little coffee shop off O' Connel street in Dublin. It was out of the way and nobody was in. The way she liked it.

Except one man, she noticed. A man with sandy blue hair and black sunglasses. China sighed.

Walking towards the table of grinning idiot, she took a note from her pocket and threw it onto the table in front of him.

"So you're responsible for dragging me out in the middle of winter?" China shot, raising one eyebrow.

"I am darlin', I've a, what do they call it, _proposition_ for you." He replied leaning back and gesturing for China to sit down.

To show her distaste for this particular coffee partner, she sat down slowly and deliberately.

"And that is?" She questioned.

"It regards Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain."

China's lips curled up in a smile.

"Go on."

_A/N: Okaaay just a quick chapter to see if people still actually read this..._

_Do they? Well. I'll know by the feedback anyways.. _

_Please revieeew and lemme know people!_

_Blaaah._


	7. Discovered

Valkyrie found herself in China's library again. By herself this time, since Skulduggery was giving her new, exciting lessons in magic and how to expand her power, she wanted to learn a lot more. She was here a lot more lately.

She usually came late though, because then she would have the peace and quiet she wanted while doing her research. Unfortunately her study was disrupted by a grinning idiot standing just a few feet away from her. And no, not Fletcher.

"Sanguine."

"Oh are we not on first name basis yet? I thought I'd earned that after all the glorious sex." He grinned back at her, not even bothering to talk low.

"I told you I made a mistake! I'm with Skulduggery. Back off!" Valkyrie hissed, hoping nobody heard him. " And if you think that's glorious, you are sadly mistaken,"

"I don't know, I seem to remember you moaning quite a bit now, Valkyrie. Don't even deny it." He sounded too smug for her liking.

"Leave me alone okay?" Valkyrie said, turning her back on him and pretending to read a book.

She felt his body close behind hers and she closed her eyes for one brief, stupid moment. His hand started around her waist, and got lower. She liked the way his fingers trailed around her skin and she just couldn't stop herself no matter how many times she had tried.

Sanguine spun her around and pushed her roughly against the wall, unbuttoning her shirt and biting his lip when he saw her.

With trembling hands, Valkyrie unzipped his trousers and yanked them down a bit feeling around the hard lump in his underwear.

Bored of foreplay, Valkyrie pushed him down into an armchair beside them and started to kiss him passionately while she readied herself.

She was just getting down to it when she heard Skulduggery's voice.

"Valkyrie? Is everything okay? China called me. She said you wanted to talk to me?" He called, sounding bewildered.

Valkyrie's eye's widened and she leapt off of Sanguine with her jeans half off of her and her shirt unbuttoned, just as Skulduggery turned the corner and saw them.

He froze. Shock just seemed to be coming off of him in waves.

Whereas guilt was going through Valkyrie like fire, burning up her insides.

"Skuldug-"

"Don't even speak to me Valkyrie." Skulduggery said in a soft, but harsh voice.

"Ahh now, Mr Funnybones is here. I say we have a threesome. Although it wouldn't be much fun for you now would it, skeleton? You don't have any.. Er.. Manhood." Sanguine sniggered at him.

Out of nowhere, Skulduggery leapt at Sanguine and started to lay kicks and punches into his face, chest, legs, basically wherever he could get the easiest.

Valkyrie was just shocked. At this moment, she knew everything would just turn to crap.

It dawned on her just as China walked out of her apartment and sent a wave of magic that hit the two men and sent them to the ground.

"Enough. Not in my library."

"You! You two-faced bitch! You rang Skulduggery!" Valkyrie said with a vindictive hint to her voice.

Skulduggery got to his feet and looked very subdued, just as Valkyrie punched China square in nose.

When Valkyrie looked around, searching for Skulduggery, but he was gone.

She heard Sanguine chuckling behind her and she whirled around.

"This is all you're fault!" She screamed at him.

Too angry to speak to him, Valkyrie stomped her way through the long corridors of the library. Laying boots into everything she passed and shoving a shelf of books over.

She almost ran into Tanith on the stairs.

"Val? What's going on?" Tanith grabbed her by the shoulders and held her up.

"Did Skulduggery come down her? Have you seen him?" Valkyrie asked desperately.

"No? Valkyrie what happened!"

Valkyrie paused. China just disappeared as well as Skulduggery.

* * *

_A/N: Okay new chapter up finally!_

_Sorry for the wait everyone :(_

_Stuffs to do :(_

_And I'll have another upload for tonight again :)_

_Please review and let me know what you thought? :)_

_x_


End file.
